


Little Superman

by Angelwithbrokenwings



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings
Summary: The aftermath of the shed incident.





	Little Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueNeutrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/gifts).



Dean arrives at the hospital in record time, leaving the bike tucked around the corner and carrying his little brother in his arms, gently quietening his cries and sniffles. He knew he shouldn't have let Sam follow him onto the shed roof but he made it off okay, he thought Sam would too. But he didn't, Dean felt sick when he heard the snap and Sam's loud cry. He walks up to the desk, where a nurse sits typing at her computer. "Can you help my brother? He fell off the shed we were playing on" he rushes out at once. 

The nurse looks up seeing the two boys before ushering them into a room. She goes over the usual questions, a call to their uncle Bobby is made before she starts really looking over the younger boy. 

"Do you want some medicine to stop your arm hurting?" 

The younger boy nods, moving closer to his brother. Dean wraps a protective arm around him, smiling at the nurses understanding expression. 

She prepares a syringe of pink liquid and kneels in front of Sam. Sam peaks but immediately hides away. "Sammy, it's okay, no needle." The nurse hands the syringe to Dean, knowing he understood what to do. "Can you open your mouth?" He sniffs the syringe before holding it in front of Sam's face again. "Smells like strawberry!" Sam opens his mouth and lets Dean put it in his mouth, the three of them laughing as Dean puts it all in at once causing Sam's cheeks to grow. 

"Okay Sam, can you look at me please?" she asks, her voice gentle. He turns around and she grabs a light from her pocket. "Can you follow the light for me?" he does as he's told, allowing the nurse to check his head to see if he has a concussion. Luckily his arm took the fall. 

"Okay now can I have your finger?" she asks softly. Sam holds out his index finger on his uninjured arm. The nurse clips a pulse ox to his finger and wraps a blood pressure cuff around his upper arm. "Okay Sam, I'm just going to turn this machine on, it'll start beeping and give your arm a little squeeze, is that okay?" 

The boy nods again as the nurse presses the button. A fast beeping filled the room as a whirring began and the cuff began to inflate. "Sammy, look at that screen, that's your heartbeat!" Sam's eyes widened, seemingly in awe that this tiny laser was reading his heartbeat. The nurse used this distraction to her advantage as she splinted the younger boys. Before he knew it Sam was being wheeled to x ray by another nurse with a beige splint and sling covered in Superman stickers.


End file.
